The Princess of Lord Voldemort
by Megan Hermione Lovegood
Summary: Lydia Potter is a strange, dark child, fascinated with the Dark Arts. Her parents ignore her because her brother, bullying Harry, is the supposed 'Chosen One'. Voldemort kidnaps her for ransom, but when he realizes how similar they are, he raises the magically gifted Lydia as his daughter, and as the weapon of the Dark Side. Presenting, Laraine Sabelle Riddle. (AU, OOC)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Thank you for choosing my story for your reading experience! There will be a few key differences between this and canon:**_

_**Hermione will be ten years younger than Harry, and her personality will be slightly altered.**_

_**Harry's eyes are brown, like James's.**_

_**Lily and James never died, and Voldemort never fell from power; Dumbledore was Secret Keeper, but Pettigrew was still revealed as a Death Eater and is now in Azkaban.**_

_**Snape is still a Death Eater, and is very much evil.**_

_**Harry has a very different personality; he is much like James when he was young, but much worse.**_

_**And most important of all, I depicit Voldemort with some good in him.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, Harry Potter does not belong to me, and it never will. That title resides with our queen, Joanne Kathleen Rowling. This is just a story based upon it.**_

'Push, Lily!' James Potter yelled to his wife. _'Push!'_

The only reply he recieved was a strangled moan of agony.

Lily Potter was currently in labour with her second child. Ten-Year-Old Harry was in the corner while his godfather, Sirius Black, hid his eyes from his mother.

'What's Mum screaming about, Padfoot?' he asked, turning his head in the general direction of Sirius.

'She's, er, having a baby.' Sirius replied, praying to Merlin that Harry wouldn't question the matter further.

'Why is it hurting her?' The boy asked.

_'I _don't know, Mini-Prongs, do I?' retorted Sirius, poking the skinny young lad in his stomach. Harry was his father in miniature, with the same messy black hair, thin face and hazel eyes. 'Do I look like a woman to you?'

'Get a perm, and you will!' Harry said cheekily, causing Sirius to bark with laughter. 'Cheeky little flobberworm! You'll give the Weasley twins a run for their money, that's for sure!'

Alongside his work for the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius was Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He loved it there, the only downside being in the constant company of his arch-enemy, Severus Snape. He was sure Snape was a Death Eater, but how to prove it, he didn't know. Dumbledore was convinced he had turned.

Lily let out another yell of pain.

'James!' she gasped. 'I can't do it! I can't!'

'You have to!' said James, clutching Lily's hand even tighter. 'Come on, you're almost there, just keep pushing!'

'I can see the head!' called the healer. 'You must push harder now, Mrs Potter!'

And with one almighty push, the daughter of Lily and James Potter was brought into the world.

'Oh Merlin!' Lily cried, tears of happiness running down her cheeks as she saw her daughter. 'She's gorgeous, isn't she, James?'

James took the wailing baby into his arms. She was tiny, with pale skin and dark red hair. 'She sure is.' he said softly. 'Harry, come over here. There's somebody we want you to meet...'

Harry jumped away from Sirius and ran over to his parents, wondering what all the fuss was about. It was only a baby, after all.

He leaned over his father's arm and gazed into the face of his new baby sister for the first time.

'Well, Mini-Prongs?' James asked his son softly. 'What do you think of her?'

Harry looked at his parents, then back at the baby, then at his parents again.

'She's a _girl.' _he said huffily, sticking out his bottom lip. 'Girls _smell.'_

Lily and James laughed fondly, so happy that their family was complete at last.

'What should we name her?' James asked, once Harry and Sirius had ran off to the canteen, looking for Remus and the Longbottoms.

'Haven't really thought about it yet.' Lily replied. The baby hadn't cried for a while, and her eyes were still firmly shut. Lily was just wondering if anything was wrong when the baby's eyes opened suddenly, and a shiver went down Lily's spine.

For the baby's eyes...They were bright green, like Lily's, but brighter. They were the exact green of the Avada Kedavra curse.

'Is something wrong?' James asked his wife anxiously.

Lily blinked, shaking her head. 'No, no. I'm fine. It's just...how about _Lydia?'_

James smiled. 'Lydia...that's a lovely name. Lydia Lily Potter. I love it.'

Lily smiled back at her husband, cuddling her daughter closer. They were so happy, they didn't even notice the steely, murderous glint that had flashed in Lydia's eyes...

_**FOUR AND A HALF YEARS LATER...**_

It was the summer holidays. Harry was in the kitchen, doing his homework, Lydia was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book, and Lily was cooking lunch.

'We're having your favourite for lunch today, Harry,' Lily cooed to her son. 'Treacle tart.'

Lydia looked up from her book. 'I thought we were having stew.' she said.

'Be quiet, girl!' snapped Lily. 'Don't contradict your brother! He's our savior, you know!'

Lydia sighed and went back to her book. Ever since Dumbledore had found out Harry was the "Chosen One," their parents had been treating Harry like a king, a fact that Harry reveled in, while Lydia was mostly pushed aside and ignored. Her parents hadn't even bothered remembering her fourth birthday, which had been months before.

Lily brought over steaming slices of tart for them. Harry's slice was huge, at least a third of the pie, and topped with caramel ice cream, while Lydia's was barely a sliver, with no ice cream whatsoever. But Lydia didn't care. She hated sweet foods anyway; in fact, she hated all things that everyone else she knew seemed to adore.

Her brother, for instance.

At fourteen, Harry was nothing but an arrogant git. He thought he was better than everybody else, and everybody else seemed to think that he was. He also bullied for fun, but his favourite target was Lydia. He constantly terrorised her with magic, but their parents would never believe Lydia when she told them. They thought Harry was the perfect little angel.

'Mum, it's reading at the table again!' Harry called to his mother. He often called Lydia 'it', as if she was merely some annoying insect he couldn't kill.

Lily stormed over to Lydia and tore the book from her grasp. _'The Dark Arts: Seventh Edition'?' _she read out scathingly. 'Lydia, where did you get this filth?'

Lydia didn't answer. She had always had a fascination - no, an _obsession _- with the Dark Arts. It fascinated her to read about the quantities upon quantities of Dark Wizards, and even more so the Dark Spells. She had read through all the other volumes, which she had found in Sirius's house, and had mastered a lot of spells already, even at a young age. She often had bursts of accidental magic, caused by all her anger and hatred for Harry, and it was always the spells. Mercifully, neither her parents nor Harry were around when it happened, so no real trouble was caused.

She had just been reading about the fire spell, _Incendio, _when Lily had taken the book. This greatly annoyed Lydia, as _Incendio _was a fascinating spell, and of course, one of the darkest of the dark. It could kill someone if not handled properly.

Lily sighed in exasperation. 'Fine, Lydia. Don't answer me.' She turned to her son, and her expression softened. 'Harry, dear, I have to go out for a while. Look after your sister, won't you?'

'Whatever, Mum!' Harry snapped, waving his mother away. Lily chuckled, ruffled Harry's hair, and turned towards the fireplace. She threw a handful of Floo Powder into it, stepped in and cried, 'Diagon Alley!' In a swirl of emerald green flames, she was gone.

Harry stood and advanced slowly towards his sister, taking his wand slowly from his pocket.

_'So...' _he said slowly, grinning maliciously.

Lydia gulped, turned on her heel and ran. But Harry was much faster than her, and had soon caught her up.

'Seems I have to look after you again, squirt.' he laughed, cornering Lydia. 'But don't worry. We're going to have some _fun...'_

He raised his wand and shouted, _'Levicorpus!'_

Lydia's ankle jerked upwards, and in seconds, she was dangling in the air.

'Harry!' she shrieked. 'Put me down! Please!'

Harry laughed, waving his wand up and down, causing Lydia to bob up and down through the air, until she was forced to suffer the indignity of vomiting upside-down.

'You want down, Lydia?' he asked. 'Well, down you go! _Liberacorpus!'_

Lydia fell through the air and hit the floorboards with a smack.

'Ow!' she cried, rubbing her wrist.

'See, Lydia?' Harry said, advancing on her once more. 'I can get away with underage magic; the Ministry will just think it's Mum or Dad. I can get away with _anything I want, _because I'm the Chosen One!'

Lydia got to her feet, the blood pounding in her head. She felt angrier than she had ever felt in her life.

_Anger, _she remembered from the book, _is the best channel, should you find yourself wandless._

_'INCENDIO!' _she shrieked, pushing her hands out into the air. Everything was immediately covered in dark green flames. Harry yelled in fright and ran for the door, only to have it catch fire and collapse on his leg.

_'Please!' _he begged Lydia, as the flames advanced on him. 'Don't do this! I'm _family!'_

Lydia stalked over to him, her green eyes flashing and burning with rage. 'Never stopped you from hurting me, did it?' She raised her hand, and the flames jumped on Harry, setting his robes on fire.

Harry screamed in pain, just as James, Sirius and Remus burst into the room. The fire immediately stopped - Lydia was too shocked to keep it there.

'DAD!' bellowed Harry, jumping behind his father. 'That - that little freak set me on fire! She used _Incendio!'_

The Marauders stared at Lydia, shell-shocked. Finally, James broke the silence.

'Advanced Dark Magic, on her own brother?' he choked out. 'At _four? _She's no daughter of mine.'

He, Remus, Sirius and Harry left the room and locked the door, leaving Lydia alone. She should have cried, but she didn't - she was the opposite of sad, she was _ecstatic. _Finally, Harry had gotten what was coming to him! And she had used advanced Dark Magic, at only four! No wizard stood a chance against her, if she was angry.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure swooped into the room. He was tall and pale, with dark hair and red, malicious eyes. Lydia recognised him from pictures in her Dark Arts Books - this was the wizard her brother was supposed to defeat.

Lord Voldemort.

He bared his teeth at her. 'Excellent.' he rasped. 'The daughter of the Potters! If I take their precious little girl, they'll have no choice but to bow down to me, unless the want to see you alive again!'

With that, he seized Lydia, spun on the spot, and all went black.

_**How was that? Do you think I should continue? Please tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! Eight favourites and fourteen followers already! Thanks so much, guys!**_

**Potter Manor:**

'I think you were a little hard on her, Prongs,' Remus said to James. The Marauders and Harry were in the kitchen, discussing what had happened.

'She used an illegal dark curse on her brother!' James replied, indicating Harry. He was unhurt, save for a small burn on his elbow, but was milking it for all it was worth, whimpering and whinging as Sirius bandaged it.

'Yes, she did,' said Remus, 'But I'm sure it was an accident. I mean, she's only four. Four-year-olds can't control their magic very well.'

James rested his head on the kitchen table. 'Oh God, Moony, you're right. And I said such a horrible thing to her...' He got to his feet. 'I should apologize.'

'Excuse me!' squawked Harry in indignation. 'She's the one who should be apologizing to me! I mean, look what she did to my arm!'

'Stuff it, Mini-Prongs.' Sirius said gently. 'Your arm will be fine.'

Sighing, James walked out into the hall and over to the parlour door, in which he had locked Lydia.

'Lydia, darling?' he called. 'I'm sorry for what I said, sweetheart. Do you want to come out?'

There was no answer. James hadn't really expected one; Lydia wasn't a great talker at the best of times. Sighing, he took the key from his pocket and opened the door.

The room was empty.

James frowned. Lydia was never one for silly, childish things like games of Hide and Seek. He looked around the room, and saw that the window was wide open. But the window was at the top of the room; there was no way Lydia would have been able to get out without climbing on something, and everything was in its usual place.

Then, a thought struck James. _What if she had been taken?_

'Don't be ridiculous, James,' he muttered to himself. 'The Fidelius charm is in place. Only someone who knows the Secret could get in.'

Still, he felt uneasy, so to test it, he spun on the spot, and immediately ended up in his chosen destination, Hogsmeade Village. He Apparated back to Potter Manor, white-faced.

'Get me Dumbledore, Marauders,' he gasped once he had returned to the kitchen. 'The charm's broken. Lydia's gone.'

**Malfoy Manor:**

Voldemort looked at the child with suspicion. Far from being terrified, as he'd assumed, the girl simply looked mildly curious.

'Where are we, sir?' she asked suddenly.

Trying to ignore that the daughter of a Potter had called him 'sir', he said, 'We are at my home.'

'I know who you are,' said the girl. 'You're Lord Voldemort. I've heard all about you, of course.'

'I'm not surprised.' Voldemort sneered. 'I suppose your filthy parents have been telling you how your brother is prophecised to defeat me?'

A shadow crossed the girl's face. Her curious look tured into a Slytherin Sneer, and her eyes glowed with hatred and malice.

'Please, refrain from mentioning those _scum _that call themselves my family.' she spat.

Voldemort was greatly surprised by this. 'You hate your family?' he asked, scrutinising the child.

'They are filth.' the child said calmly. 'My parents ignore me and my brother abuses me. They think Harry is a golden child, simply because he was prophecised to defeat you. They think I am nothing but a waste of space. My mother frequently shrieks at me for nothing, and my father hits me often, too.'

Voldemort didn't answer. He no longer saw the hallway of Malfoy Manor. He no longer saw the red haired Potter girl. He instead saw a dingy orphanage living room and a tall, dark haired young boy surrounded by a chanting crowd of children.

_'Freak! Freak! Freak!' the children shouted._

_'Stop, stop!' moaned the boy, his hands over his ears. The crowd chanted on mercilessly._

_'STOP!' shrieked the dark haired boy, throwing out his hands. The large shelf behind the crowd burst into flame and fell slowly towards them. Screaming, they scattered, leaving the boy to a heavy punishment once Matron arrived on the scene._

'Sir? Lord Voldemort, sir? Are you alright?'

Voldemort was brought back to reality with a bump. The Potter girl was standing, looking at him with nothing short of genuine concern.

'Are you alright?' she repeated.

Voldemort was about to draw his wand and torture the girl, but something stopped him. Anger. Anger for how this child had been treated, so similarly to the way he had been. He had seen her with the _Incendio _curse. She had been brilliant. This girl reeked of magical ability, and it made Voldemort furious that she had been treated like filth.

'You are a child of wizard.' he said furiously. 'And a talented one, too. Treating someone like you like a filthy muggle should be outlawed.'

The girl smiled at him. 'Thank you, My Lord.'

'What is your name, girl?' Voldemort asked.

'Lydia, sir.' replied Lydia. Voldemort sneered; trust Lily and James Potter to give their daughter a filthy muggle name.

'I saw you perform _Incendio, _Lydia.' he said. 'I was stunned. You truly have a gift for the Dark Arts.'

Lydia bowed her head. 'Thank you, My Lord. Hearing that from an individual such as yourself is a great honor.'

Voldemort smiled; this time, a real smile, instead of a smirk. However, it was gone before Lydia could see it.

'Where did you learn such magic?' he continued. 'A four year old does not simply _know _these spells. How did you cast it, especially without a wand.'

And so Lydia explained. How she had stolen the _Dark Arts _books from Sirius's bedroom. How she had read them all and taught herself the spells and curses. How a fascination had become an obsession.

When she had finished, Voldemort was silent. He allowed this to wrap around his mind. Lydia was valuable; very valuable. She could be a very good weapon for the Dark Side; the Light would not stand a chance. Not to mention he was starting to feel a slight attachment to the girl, who was so very like himself.

'You are not going back to the abusive filth you call your family.' he said finally. 'I will not allow it. You shall stay with me, and train.'

'Train?' Lydia asked.

'Train. Train your magic. Train to become the brilliant sorceress I know you can be.' Voldemort replied. 'But first, we need to take the steps necessary to make sure nobody from the Light will find you. We need to get rid of Lydia Potter.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Potter Manor:**_

James paced the kitchen nervously, rubbing his temple. He had sent Sirius off to find Lily, and had owled Dumbledore. Now all he could do was wait.

'James,' said Remus, trying to comfort his friend. 'It'll be fine. If anyone can get Lydia back, it's Dumbledore.'

'But that's the thing!' cried James. 'How did Voldemort get past the Fidelius Charm? The only way to do so is for the Secret Keeper to give away the secret!'

'We don't know for sure it was Voldemort...' said Remus uncertainly.

James seized his hair and pulled; he now looked quite insane. 'Of course it was Voldemort! Who else would kidnap our daughter, the sister of the Chosen One? If it wasn't him, it was a Death Eater, acting on his orders!'

Harry simply sat at the kitchen table, doing and saying nothing. Lots of words were crammed together in his mouth and throat; it was all he could do to keep his mouth closed and stop them from spilling out.

_It's my fault._

He gasped, clapping a hand to his mouth, but luckily for him, Remus and James had not heard, as a distraction had arrived in the shape of Lily.

'Oh, James!' she cried, rushing out of the fireplace and into her husband's arms. 'Tell me it's not true! My little girl..._Lydia...'_

She dissolved into sobs, hiding her face in James's robes.

'Don't worry, Lily.' said Remus, sounding a lot more confident than he felt. 'We'll find her.'

'N - no, we w - won't!' gulped Lily. 'First it was that Trelawney woman's prophecy about Harry a few years ago, and now my baby girl has been stolen! It's fate, I tell you!'

'Lily, calm down - '

'By the time we find her, she'll be dead! I know it, I know it! Oh, my poor baby - '

'SHUT UP!'

Harry was on his feet, trembling. His parents and Remus stared at him in shock. Harry was shocked, too. He didn't know what had caused this sudden anger.

'She's my _sister.'_ he choked out. 'Why did I do it?'

'Do what, son?' James asked concernedly.

Harry took a deep breath, then let it all spill out. 'Ever since the prophecy was made, and you've been treating me better than Lydia - '

'We don't mean to.' said James awkwardly. 'It's just, we've wanted to devote most of our time to protecting you, because of the prophecy.'

'Well, that doesn't justify _anything.' _spat Harry, rage seizing him unexpectedly. 'We've all been horrible to her. No wonder she hates us!'

'What do you mean, _you've _been horrible to her?' asked Lily suspiciously.

Harry sighed. 'Ever since the prophecy was made, I've been bullying Lydia, because I got this fatheaded idea that I was better than her. It's been going on since she was two.'

James looked thunderstruck. Lily simply shook her head.

'Harry James Potter, I am ashamed of you.' She sighed sadly, then pressed on. 'But pinning the blame won't get Lydia back.'

As if on cue, the fireplace lit green again and Albus Dumbledore climbed out, brushing soot off his robes.

'What has happened?' he asked urgently.

'Dumbledore!' cried Lily, rushing to Dumbledore. 'You-Know-Who kidnapped Lydia!'

Dumbledore looked shocked. 'What? How is this possible?'

'I'd like to ask you that, Albus!' said Sirius. 'How could he have gotten past the charm - unless the Secret Keeper told him?'

Dumbledore looked stricken. 'You cannot possibly be blaming _me, _Sirius?'

'Well, what other explanation is there?!' James shouted.

'Surely you know that there are other ways of breaking the secret,' said Dumbledore. 'But all of them rely on - how can I put this? - the protectee's idiocy.'

'What are they?' Harry asked him curiously.

'Well, there are a few, Harry,' said Dumbledore. 'One being, if someone was to see the protectee leaving or entering the property - and invisibility cloaks can protect them from this - it would be as good as giving the watcher the Secret.'

James's eyes widened in horror. 'Oh, no,' he whispered, for he had just realised something. He had been running late for work that morning, and was so preoccupied at running down Potter Hill to the gate where the charm broke, that he had forgotten about pulling the cloak on until he was at the end of the road. Voldemort must have been hiding there, he realised, and seen him.

'James?' Lily asked, glancing at her husband. 'Please. Tell me you didn't.'

'Prongs?' Remus asked concernedly, as James's face had gone roughly the colour of sour milk.

'It's all my fault,' James mumbled, before crashing to the ground in a dead faint.

_**Malfoy Manor:**_

'Get rid of me?' Lydia asked. 'What do you mean, get rid of me? You said just a moment ago that I could stay.'

Voldemort rolled his eyes and smirked. Children, even ones as magically gifted as Lydia, could really be stupid sometimes.

'I mean it in the figuritive sense,' he explained. 'I'm just going to get rid of your _identity, _not _you. _Understand?'

Lydia's face turned bright red with embarassment. 'Yessir,' she muttered, studying her shoes instead of Voldemort.

'Stop that!' Voldemort snapped, causing Lydia to jump in fright.

'What?!' she asked.

'Stop looking embarassed and sorry for yourself!' Voldemort said. 'Emotions are a burden at best. Showing your emotions on the outside could get you killed someday!'

'I'm not allowed to _feel _anything?' Lydia asked incredulously.

Voldemort rolled his eyes again. 'Don't be stupid, child. Of course you can _feel _your emotions - just don't show them on the outside. Clearly you need a lesson on etiquette.'

Lydia wasn't very happy with this. Not only did her new guardian think she was stupid, but she needed to take lessons on how to _arrange her face? _This was starting to sound much more boring than she thought.

'First things first,' said Voldemort, 'Come with me.'

He led Lydia into an enormous underground chamber, with a large stone cauldron in the middle of it. Standing by the cauldron was a tall, thin, hook-nosed man with greasy black hair.

'Severus,' said Voldemort.

'You requested to see me, My Lord?' the Severus man asked.

'This is Lydia,' said Voldemort, putting a pale hand on Lydia's shoulder. 'She is very gifted at Dark Spells, and I need to make sure that her parents never find her.'

'Of course, My Lord,' said Severus, scrutinising Lydia. Suddenly, Lydia felt a sharp pain in her head - it was as if a pin was pricking her brain.

Suddenly, she saw snapshots of her life - pretend playing Quidditch with James and Harry when she was one, Dumbledore reading them the prophecy when she was two, finding Sirus's Dark Arts books when she was three, her forgotten fourth birthday, and the incident that had happened earlier today.

'OW!' she cried. 'What's happening?!'

Voldemort sighed. 'Severus, please save the Occlumency for your classes,' he said sternly.

'Of course, My Lord,' Severus repeated.

He lit a fire under the large stone cauldron, then proceeded to grab bottles and vials, almost at random, off the shelves around them, and throw them in.

It was very entertaining to watch, Lydia thought. She could sense that this was a master at work - it was much like watching a brilliant chef cook a meal, or watching The Weird Sisters, who Lydia secretly adored for their songs about being outcasts, write a piece of music.

Finally, Severus turned to Lydia and Voldemort. 'Now I need some blood from both of you,' he said, passing them a large knife. Voldemort made a small cut in his palm, then held his hand over the cauldron and let it drop into the potion, which turned a dark red colour.

Voldemort wordlessly handed the knife to Lydia, who made to make a small cut in her palm, but her hand was shaking from excitement and she accidentally made a deep slash, which immediately started oozing blood. Lydia winced, but did not cry as she held her hand over the cauldron and squeezed, letting the blood drip in slowly. From the minute the blood made contact with the potion, it turned a bright, blinding green.

'Now, it is ready,' said Severus, waving his wand over Lydia's hand and healing the cut instantly.

'Thank you, sir,' she said gratefully; the cut was very painful, and tears were beginning to build up. The last thing she wanted was for Voldemort to see her cry.

Severus dunked a flask into the potion and brought it up, handing it to Lydia. 'Drink all of this, and The Dark Lord shall become your rightful guardian,' he said.

Excitedly, Lydia took the beaker from Severus and took a gulp. It was absolutely disgusting, but she drained it all anyway.

As soon as all of the potion in the flask had been drunk, Lydia felt a burning pain in her gut, which slowly spread towards the rest of her body. Lydia gasped and fell to her knees, just as the skin on her body seemed to bubble and melt.

'What's happening to me?!' she cried out.

Severus wordlessly handed her a mirror, which she snatched from him. Her reflection in it was changing. Her straight red hair was lengthening and darkening to a mahogany brown. Her slightly chubby features were sharpening, her cheekbones lengthening, her facial structure becoming more aristocratic. Her skin was turning paler, all of her limbs and her body lengthening as she grew taller. The only features that stayed the same were her eyes. Her eyes were still the bright green colour they had always been.

When the pain subsided and she looked in the mirror again, she was shocked by what she saw. She wasn't necessarily pretty; in fact, she looked more mad, sad and haunted than ever. But what she liked about her new look wasn't measured by how attractive or not she was.

It was that she looked exactly like The Dark Lord's Daughter.

Voldemort's child.

The Princess of Lord Voldemort.

She looked up at her new father. 'What shall my name be?' she asked. 'Surely I can't continue to be Lydia Potter?'

Voldemort considered. 'No, of course not.'

'Then what shall I call myself?'

Voldemort looked around the room, then saw a bookshelf on the wall behind him. He strode over to it, and pulled a huge dusty tome off the shelf.

'Here,' said Voldemort, handing the book to Lydia. 'It's a book of Latin names. I used this book when trying to choose my alias.'

Lydia took the book and opened it at the 'L' section. She still wanted her name to begin with 'L', for reasons unknown to herself. Immediately, she saw the perfect name.

_Laraine = Meaning "From Lorraine", Birthplace of Joan of Arc._

Lydia had always admired Joan of Arc, even though she had been a Muggle. Lydia hoped that someday she would have Joan's battle skill.

She then closed the book, and opened it again, this time at random. She ended up in the 'S' section, then flipped through a few pages until she found the perfect middle name.

_Sabelle._

The meaning had faded away from age, but _Sabelle _was clearly still there.

Laraine Sabelle Riddle.

'Laraine Sabelle Riddle,' Voldemort repeated when she told him. 'Perfect.'

'Thank you, father,' Laraine said, trying to bite back a grin. Voldemort noticed this, and frowned.

'I must get you an etiquette lesson immediately, Laraine,' he said, frowning. 'You obviously need help in those stakes. After that, we can have a duelling lesson.'

'Who's my duelling teacher?' Laraine asked, for some reason with dread.

'Me, of course,' said Voldemort.

Laraine gulped.

* * *

The Book Of Students was a thick, centuries-old tome in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. As soon as a new witch or wizard was born, they were added to the list.

The book opened now, pages turning and turning rapidly, until it reached the name 'Potter, Lydia.' A line went through the name, and was replaced with 'Student No Longer Available'.

Now, the pages flipped over to the 'R' section, where a new name was written.

_Riddle, Laraine._


End file.
